Why Don't Bora Bora Loves Me?
Gallery RachelLouelectocuted.jpg|Rachel-Lou is brought to the medical tent for being shocked by electric eels Ciara falls.png|Ciara falls down the cliff Jessie_snatches_the_gold.JPG|Jessie snatches the gold chains from Chaim Song (Jessie,Adoriabelle,Octavia)I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey) I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... (Jessie)Stop the track, lemme state facts: I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it; I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it; Been the number one diva in this game for a minute! I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen, Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!) (Jessie,Adoriabelle,Octavia)I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey) I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... (Octavia)When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up, Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler Gettin money, divas gettin' money, If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?) Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back) I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her) What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)... (Jessie,Adoriabelle,Octavia)Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... (Adoriabelle)Since fifteen in my stilettos, been struttin in this game, "What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?; She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made (Jessie)This is a stick-up, stick-up (Adoriabelle & Octavia)(I need them bags, all that money...) (Jessie)We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (Adoriabelle & Octavia)(You see the mask, "where that money?") (Jessie)All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same; Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane... (Jessie,Adoriabelle,Octavia)I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey) I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva... (Jessie)This is a stick-up, stick-up (Adoribelle & Octavia)(I need them bags, all that money...) (Jessie)Stick-up, stick-up (Adoriabelle & Octavia)(You see the mask, "where that money?") (Jessie,Adoriabelle,Octavia)Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1